Sasuke POV
by AneGaara
Summary: Sasuke achava que nada podia piorar, ao menos até ser mandado para um colégio completamente louco. Primeiro cap. curtinho ONN . Mandem reviews n.n onegai...


**Aviso:**Quem gosta do Sasuke veio a fic certa

**Aviso 2**: Poderei fazer fics de presente de aniversário se vocês quiserem, Ok? É só dizer o casal e a classificação (PS: Só faço fics do Naruto)

Aviso 3: Vocês NUNCA me verão fazendo NaruHina ou SasuSaku, se acharem qualquer fic com esses casais com a minha autoria seria o apocalipse ou presente de aniversario para alguma leitora insana

FÃS DE SASUHINA, NÓS COMEÇAREMOS PELO ANIMESPIRITS E DEPOIS **TOMAREMOS O MUNDO** MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAH -sorrisos das trevas- Fic nova espero que se divirtam... n.n

Pra quem gosta do Sasuke-vingador desistam de ler isso e vão assistir Teletubbyies na TV.

Outra coisa queria colocar aqui minha admiração por três grandes escritoras das quais sou fã: Tia-Lulu, Heidi-and-Shino e Nyo-Mila \o/\o/\o/\o/

----------------

**Alguém's PoV:** Pensamento de uma pessoa.

*ação*

-Fala

-Fala - Comentário - Fala

N/a: Meus comentários...

----------

**Sasuke's POV**

Férias, para alguns parecem o verdadeiro paraíso, não pra mim claro. Não eu não sou um nerd idiota, mas tenta passar as férias INTEIRAS com o Naruto, sério acho que meu QI diminui uns 25%, ele poderia arranjar outra pessoa para falar sobre seu amor infinito por uma tal de Sakura ( que Kami-sama me livre de conhecer, os gostos do Naruto são realmente... estranhos no mínimo). Vou esse ano para o 1° ano do Ensino do Ensino Médio, meu irmão, Itachi diz que o Ensino Médio é o nirvana porque todas as meninas já estão "crescidinhas" é claro que ele está falando no lado pervertido, mas eu sei que ele só fala isso pra me chatear, porque na minha sala só tem "prancha" (como ele diz). SACO!

Voltando ao Naruto e sua irritante mania de me tortutar com sua burrice, ainda bem que o Neji existe para humilhar o Naruto e tenho que confessar que adoro ver isso, hehehe. Porque para poder passar as 1.206 horas, 36 minutos e 29 segundos perto dele como eu tive que aguentar, você tem que mostrar seu lado assassino muito controlado.

Vou começar a escola amanhã (e eu não estudo com o Naruto e o Neji) estou louco para rever meus amigos (o Naruto e o Neji não estudam lá) meu material já tá quase pronto (já comentei que o Naruto e o Neji não estudam lá?). Meu material se resume em bombas caseiras (Sasuke desde quando te trocaram pelo NARUTO? O.o), alguns tags explosivos e bem... digamos que etc... Eu posso ferrar a escola já que ninguém desconfia de mim... n.n

-Sasukezinho, temos uma surpresa para voce, eu e seu pai...

Ferrou, se minha mãe resolver revistar meu material (O que ela faz quase todo dia de aula... ¬¬''''). Kami-sama tenha piedade, eu não quero ficar o resto da vida sem assistir TV. Peraí, SASUKEZINHO? Minha mãe não deve estar na sua melhor saúde mental, porque ela me chamava assim quando eu tinha uns três anos...

-Mudamos voce de escola, aquela escola estava envolvida em muitos escândalos de vandalismo...

Adivinha quem foi? Eu, claro!

-... por isso voce vai para a escola Konoha High.

É impressão ou eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar?

-A mesma escola do Itachinho, né querido?

Opa o Itachi olhou de um jeito para minha mãe que me deu um pouco de medo, mas ele disse "Claro, mãe".

-E parece ser a mesma escola daqueles seus dois amigos esquisitos e voces vão ficar na mesma sala, o 1° ano B, não é ótimo?

É ótimo mãe, sério... *toneladas de sarcasmo* Eu vou adoraaaaaaaaaar ficar no mesmo recinto que eles durante as 20.001 horas escolares durante o ano inteirooooooooo.

-Agora deixa eu ver o seu material...

-Não mãe, pode deixar

-Falando nisso o Itachi vai te levar todo dia para a aula, não é verdade filho?

-Claro pai -sorriso demoníaco- Pode deixar....

Fudex geral, ele vai tentar me assassinar como sempre.... Alguém me diz que é um sonho!

**No outro dia**

Bom eu to indo para o meu primeiro dia de aula, com o Itachi. Kami-sama me proteja!

-Cuida bem do Sasukezinho, amor.

**Nota:** Minha mãe disse isso no meio da rua...

Pode deixar mãe ele vai cuidar a maneira dele, isso é injusto já que ele é bem mais forte que eu.

-Irmãozinho (cínico ele só disse isso porque minha mãe ainda tá aqui) querido, entra no carro. Estamos atrasados.

-Claro, eu sei! -minha mãe entrou em casa, Kami-sama, por favor, receba minha alma no céu , quando eu partir desta vida - Ok, moleque...

**Nota 2:** Eu tenho 16 anos, mas ele adora me chamar assim só porque ele é mais velho, hunf. Opa a cara dele está demoníaca melhor sair enquanto ainda há tempo.

- Você já andou a 300 km/h?

-Não -tento fazer -minha cara de indiferente- ...

-Pois bem, você vai andar hoje...

Fudex...

Mandem reviews povo, o que acharam? n.n

**

* * *

**

Momento propaganda ONN

Oi, aqui quem vos fala é a Autora-baka que pela primeira vez posta no , eu tenho outro profile em outros sites, mas nunca tinha conseguido postar nesse site... Consegui! Vivas pra mim... \o/

Se tudo der certo talvez eu consiga postar outros títulos da minha autoria.

**Momento propaganda OFF**

Sei que o capítulo ta curtinho, mas eu vou tentar melhorar no 2° ò.Ó!


End file.
